MI MEJOR AMIGA
by Mony Black
Summary: Esa pequeña mujer de cabellos negros y ojos dorados me ofreció su amistad incondicional. Esa  misma que como yo, tiene la mala suerte de que su media naranja la abandonara a la nada y sin pedir perdón.Alice Cullen no mas ahora Maria Alice Brandon:M.M.A
1. Prologo

**M.M.A**

**Summary:Esa pequeña mujer de cabellos negros y ojos dorados me ofreció su amistad incondicional. Esa misma que como yo, tiene la mala suerte de que su media naranja la abandonara a la nada y sin pedir perdón. Esa grácil mujercita con su energía positiva me saca las sonrisas. Alice Cullen, no mas, ahora Marie Alice Brandon…mi mejor amiga.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S.M. la historia es de mi loca cabecita que no deja de pensar en los personajes de TWILIGHT. Esto lo hago por amor a la saga y sin ningún estudio para la creación de historias solo para entretenerme y jugar con los personajes.**

**Ratting: Matute-Lemmon-No apto para menores de edad ni personas con mente cerrada.**

* * *

**PROLOGO**

El cuarto de hotel con cortinas blancas y paredes del mismo tono dejaba que el ambiente fuera puro. Los edredones del color de la crema con fresas me había la tierna invitación a saltar por su nube esponjosa. La lámpara con su luz amarillenta me hizo querer destrozarla por reflejarse en aquel cuerpo perfecto que me mostraba su desnudes sin recato alguno. Suspire al ver contraer la censura que mis ojos se anhelaban ver. Nunca pensé que mi vida cambiaria drásticamente hasta llegar a este momento de lujuria compartida. El cosquilleo en mi bajo abdomen me hizo sonreír. La necesitaba y valla que la necesitaba. Mi entrepierna palpitaba de una manera desenfrenada. Tanto que estaba seguro que si seguía de esa manera la bragueta de mi pantalón se rasgaría sacando mi extensión. Mi corazón empezó a bombear con frenesí hasta mi torrente sanguíneo, logrando que mi "amiguito" se volviera loco por poseerla. Al diablo...no deseaba seguir casto y puro a esta edad. Es un pecado y ella me ayudaría a redimir dándome el castigo necesario. Me acerque a su cuerpo que ya era acariciado por las manos delgadas que toqueteaban sus pechos. Tan redondeados y tremendamente excitantes. Sus dedos blancos la estrujaban con delicadeza haciendo la invitación de unirme a su juego. Sonreí y camine por la estreches de la cama. Esta noche sería la mejor de mi vida…esta noche era nuestra y de nadie más.

Sexo sin pudor y alejando las lagrimas que nos hicieron alejarnos por cobardía. Seria suyo por primera vez antes que ninguna. Que muestra más necesitaba para que sepa que la amaba…

* * *

**Nueva historia...si tal vez estoy loca pero vale me gusta hacer a Jacob con todas las parejas u.u no tengo la culpa espero les guste y me digan si les gusta la idea. **


	2. Me voy

**M.M.A**

**Summary:Esa pequeña mujer de cabellos negros y ojos dorados me ofreció su amistad incondicional. Esa misma que como yo, tiene la mala suerte de que su media naranja la abandonara a la nada y sin pedir perdón. Esa grácil mujercita con su energía positiva me saca las sonrisas. Alice Cullen, no mas, ahora Marie Alice Brandon…mi mejor amiga.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S.M. la historia es de mi loca cabecita que no deja de pensar en los personajes de TWILIGHT. Esto lo hago por amor a la saga y sin ningún estudio para la creación de historias solo para entretenerme y jugar con los personajes.**

**Ratting: Matute-Lemmon-No apto para menores de edad ni personas con mente cerrada.**

**

* * *

**

_**Capitulo 1**_

**Me voy**

**Narra Jacob**

Había tomado la decisión…me marcharía para dejarle el camino libre al amor de mi vida. Renesmee con su cara aniñada y un poco mimada que reflejaba solo ternura con sus mares achocolatados y boca de melocotón. Sus caireles danzaban cada vez que ella reía. Esa misma que me negaba la felicidad eterna a su lado. Mi niña de semblante distante no me amaba y después de tres años de lucha constante por fin lo había aceptado. Empaque mis maletas con un destino incierto, sin un hogar más que el vacio en mi corazón. Sonreí con facilidad, después de tanto tiempo me sentía tranquilo. Deje a un lado el abismo de desolación que me rodeaba desde hacía ya tanto tiempo. Una década entera al lado de mi impronta. Siete años viéndola crecer y dos para conquistarla. Nada, solo el ronco sonido del desamor por su parte. Pero fue en este ultimo año que me daba cuenta que ya nada cambiaría el rumbo de su decisión. Matías, el humano delgado y desaliñado. Con cabellos dorados y ojos con destellos del color de la aceituna. Con redondez de su rostro y con algunas pecas que empañaban su piel pálida. Aquel hombre que fue capaz de cortar el hilo del destino. Quien con una sonrisa a perlada conquisto un corazón de colibrí alocado. Maldije cien veces mi mala suerte, pero no podía hacer nada. Él era el indicado y el que escogió para ser su compañero de vida. Uno que yo deseaba ser. Trague saliva hasta sentir el recorrido por la manzana de Adán. Suspire, y cogí la ultima prenda del guardarropa. Justamente hoy, había pedido su mano en matrimonio. Con todos los Cullen presentes menos el soldado de la época antigua. Jasper había ido a visitar a sus grandes amigos: Charlotte y Peter. Asuntos urgentes en el sur del continente. Pero lo importante era que a mí se me quebranto el alma al saber la propuesta de Matías. Añoraba que Ness no lo aceptara. Pero sus sonrisa y un grito mezclado con _ACEPTO_ entrelazando los brazos en su cuerpo. Me dije que ya era todo lo que podía aguantar así que subí y empecé a empacar. Decidí que era momento de dejar sentirme abatido y humillado entre miradas doradas de consuelo. Bella y Edward mostraban un enojo que los embargaba. No lo querían junto a su hija. Pero ¿Cómo negarle algo a su progenie? La dejarían caer en sus redes hasta que el humano le haga daño y ella lo detenga, con la diferencia que esta vez no estaría para consolarla como las cientos veces que ya lo ha hecho. Recordé con nostalgia su primer engaño, con Mar la antes mejor amiga de Ness. Después, Miriam seguido por un gran número de "queridas". Tome el cierre y lo jale para cerrar la maleta negra. Voltea a ver mi habitación, la misma que Esme había diseñado para mi comodidad. Una amplia cama con edredones y colchas oscuras. Muebles llenos de fotos de mi familia y varias con Ness. Me acerque a una en especial. Donde ella era una niña pequeña y se aferraba a mi cuello con posesión. Acerque el marco de metal y acaricie el vidrio de cristal transparente que guardaba la imagen más hermosa, la que atesoraba contra viento y marea. Coloque mi pulgar y sin pensarlo el vidrio se estrello. Me sentí enfurecido con migo. Me regañe mentalmente pero tome todas las fotos para ponerla en una maleta pequeña. Me dirigí al baño para sacar mis productos personales. Lo junte para después aventarlos a la misma maleta que guardaba los recuerdos antaño captados en papel fotográfico. Limpie la traicionera lágrima que empezaba a caer por las mejillas.

_Toc toc toc_

Escuche los golpes contra la puerta de madera. Capte el efluvio de la pequeña vampiro vidente. Apreté los puños con furia. No deseaba ver a nadie por eso mismo había abandonado la cena familiar que aun seguía en la planta baja con el humano. La insistencia me hizo ceder.

-Adelante- y de un momento a otro con lentitud había entrado con gracia dando brinquillos saltarines. Su vestido color blanco daba vuelos con su movimiento. Su cabello en puntas se quedo tieso cuando se paro frente a mí.

-Hola- susurro con una sonrisa inmensa. No lo pude evitar, Alice siempre me hacía reír. Algunas por sus loqueras y otras por su apoyo incondicional desde que acepte venirme a vivir con ellos desde que nos mudamos de Fork´s. Ahora vivíamos en alguna parte del norte de Canadá. Muy cerca de los Denali…volteo a ver mis maletas amontonadas en la cama y cerro sus grandes ojos dorados- ¿Te vas?- pregunto clavando su mirada después de que sentí el pestañeo rápido de sus parpados.

-Sí.

-¿A dónde?

-No lo sé. Pero lejos de aquí…

-Le destrozaras el corazón a todos- bufe con su comentario. Si de seguro Rose estaría destrozada con mi lejanía. No pude evitar soltar una risa sarcástica- Es en serio Jacob la casa no será la misma sin ti.

-Obvio, solo tendrán su efluvio- hizo un movimiento arrugando la nariz. Ella rio pero acercándose a mí con rapidez. Me abrazo enredando sus delgadas manos en mi cuello.

-Me harás mucha falta.

-Lo sé- conteste acercándola más a mi cuerpo- Ya no tendrás un maniquí mas…

-Tonto- me dio un leve puñetazo en el hombro al alejarse. Sabía que no solo era porque perdería a su gigante modelo de ropa de marca. No, ella me apreciaba-¿Cuándo?- pregunto acercándose a mi maleta para esculcarla. Fingió enojo al ver que no había empacado la nueva temporada que me había regalado de su diseñador favorito. Le guiñe un ojo y ella los puso en blanco.

-En la madrugada- se sorprendió paralizándose.

-No es necesario que lo hagas.

-Lo sé. Pero es para mi salud mental. Ella es feliz con Matías y pronto se casaran- un pinchazo en el corazón me hizo contraer los músculos.

-Jacob. Tranquilo el no es para ella. Te aseguro que no es más que una etapa en su vida…

-Alice no hay porque aligerar el asunto pequeña. Ya no soy más aquel muchacho que cree en los milagros. Mi destino es hacerla feliz y si con mi presencia no lo es. Lo mejor es que me valla…

-Pero- me acerque a ella y tome sus labios con la pinza de mis dedos. Le guiñe nuevamente un ojo y ella suspiro sin sacar el labio. Lo sabía por su inflar de pecho.

Di media vuelta para acostarme y llevar las manos al rostro por la frustración. Esta sería la decisión más difícil que he tomado en mi vida seguida por la autorización de convertir a Bella en vampira y marcharme del pueblo para seguir camino junto con el infante adorado en mis brazos. No tenía nada más que atara al pueblo. Mi padre había muerto. Una punzada me cruzo la carne de la llaga abierta. Mi viejo…Billy se fue para por fin reunirse con mi madre. Su Sarah como le llamaba al recordarla. Un pequeño derrame acabo con la grandeza postrada en silla de ruedas. Eso hace ya cinco años… la manada, todos mis lobos habían hecho su vida con diferentes parejas. Seth encontró a una chica que lo adora sin haber imprimado. Leah por desgracias ya no buscaba el amor: este la encontró a ella. Katia. Su novia… toda un escándalo en la tribu. Pero ella parecía feliz y con eso nos bastaba. Quil aun sigue esperando el crecimiento de Claire y Embry era un cuento diferente. Se volvió sacerdote y se caso con la religión. Eso eclipso un poco el escándalo de la mujer loba que mejor dicho era lobo. Me revolví la cabeza para sacar las imágenes de sus besos delante de todos. No era homofóbico pero ver a dos mujeres besándose no ayudaba a mi falta de placer o mejor dicho abstinencia sexual.

Sonríe como tarado hasta que un montón de prendas me golpearon el estomago.

Una montaña repleta de camisas, pantalones y sudaderas entre muchas cosas más opaco mi visión. Voltee a ver a Alice quien seguía esculcando el guardarropa inmenso que ella misma confecciono pieza por pieza.

-No vas a dejar la nueva colección. Me consto demasiado que Archie encontrara tu talla exacta- suspire.

Bueno le iba a dar ese último capricho a la enana. Sabía que no le podía negar nada. Siempre se preocupaba por cada detalle que me incomodara. Acoplo la cama para que mis pies no sobresalieran por la altura. Levanto las puertas algunos centímetros para que no me tuviera que agachar y hasta busco por días un automóvil que no me hiciera ver un gigante de circo en los carros de los payasos.

Sin que yo me moviera desapareció para después reaparecer con varias maletas. Acomodo perfectamente los dobladillos de cada prenda hasta que lleno cada uno de los espacios. Me dedique a cerrar los ojos y hundirme en la oscuridad para captar cada movimiento que hacía. El abrir y cerrar de cajones y las salidas rápidas con velocidad acelerada. Si no supiera que me apreciaba diría que esta enloquecida de felicidad porque me valla.

-Listo- un chillido seguido por varios brincos me brindo la oportunidad de saber que la vidente había terminado. Levante la mitad de cuerpo para verla parada en la ventana amplia que dejaba ver que el crepúsculo empezaba a florecer. Los colores distorsionados del azul y el morado que ocultaban los últimos rayos de sol iluminaban el rostro afilado de Alice. Me levante y camine hacia su dirección, tenía las cortinas arrugadas en puño con sus diminutas manos. Se veía triste, no deseaba darme crédito. Sabía perfectamente que esa tristeza era que Jasper no estuviera con ella. Cada día que pasaba se le veía más consumida y hasta llegue a ver cristalinos sus ojos dorados.

-Ya llegara- le dije acercándome y doblando las rodillas para rápidamente cargarla sobre mi espalda.

-Basta- golpeo mi espalda y me dedique a darle vueltas por toda la habitación. Con cada golpe la iba bajando para que su cabeza casi tocara el piso. Chillaba que su peinado le costó la mañana entera. Mentira, le gustaba pero tenía que negarlo. Era divertido para los dos.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?- un grito me hizo dejar de dar vueltas como gato buscando su cola. Esme estaba parada en el filo de la puerta que estaba entre abierta. Movió su mirada de un lado a otro. En nuestra dirección y hacia la cama. Específicamente hacia las maletas. Se llevo las manos a la boca para sostener un quejido. Me sentí culpable…

-Mama dile a este animal que me deje de tratar como muñeca de trapo- volvió a chillar fingiendo ser una niña de seis años. Como a si fuera una pelusa la deje en el piso con delicadeza. Esme tenía la mirada llena de nostalgia pero dejo que sus manos se dirigieran al pecho. Ahí las formo en una sola-Idiota me despeinaste.

-Te vas- susurro ahora Esme. Asentí con la cabeza y me fui a sentar en la cama. Ella se sentó junto a mí y sin imaginarlo me abrazo dejando que mi cabeza se acurrucara en su hombro. Para mi ellas no olían repugnante como en el pasado. El tiempo logro quitarme o acostumbrarme al olor de estos vampiros. Porque para mí los demás chupasangres apestaban peor que una cañería abierta- Te extrañare- me dijo muy cerca del oído haciendo que las lagrimas brotaran con delicadeza. Yo también las extrañare… quería gritarles pero me negaba a que los vampiros que aun estaban despidiendo a Matías se dieran cuenta de mi sensibilidad. Menos una. A ella ni siquiera quería decirle adiós. Si me rogara que me quedara no tendría el valor de decirle "ADIOS MI AMOR". Porque a pesar de no amarme sabia que me quería como a un hermano. Fue ahí donde caí en cuenta de la otra cara de la moneda. Esa donde no advierten al lobo que la imprimada no corresponderá. Si no que solo te vas a quedar estancado en la etapa del amigo fiel llegando a considerarlo indispensable como a un hermano.

Tome valor y me separe acoplando mi semblante a uno inmutable. Sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo. Sin más se marcho con la excusa de que Matías deseaba que le diera una rebanada de su exquisito pastel de tres leches. Había venido a ver qué pasaba por que los gritos de Alice resonaban por toda la mansión. Me despedí depositando un beso en su mejilla a lo que ella no dejo las cosas ahí. Me lleno de fríos besos por todo el rostro para después acunar mi mejilla en su helada palma. Susurrando un Mucha suerte pequeño entre labios. Se encogió mi corazón al ver la tristeza reflejada en su maternal mirada. Me quería como un hijo más y yo la consideraba como la segunda madre que siempre quise. Una fría madre de un lobo…si no fuera yo ese lobo juraría que nunca me la tragaría.

-Vez mama no quiere que te vayas- me dijo la enana tomando el lugar que Esme había abandonado para salir por el umbral de la puerta.

-Lo sé pero si no jamás tendré una vida.

-¿Le vas a decir?- la pregunta del millón de dólares por fin salía.

-No- conteste dejándome caer en el colchón extendiendo los brazos y haciendo que se moviera toda la cama.

-Mmm

-Le dejare una carta y la llamare al llegar a- no sabía a dónde me iba pero estaba seguro que el primer vuelo al amanecer seria el correcto- bueno la llamare cuando me consiga una casa. Ella no me necesita tal vez al principio le será extraño pues toda su vida he estado a su lado. Pero creo que es hora de que yo rehaga un poco mi desubicada existencia.

-Si tu lo dices- tomo mi mano entre la de ella- solo te ofrezco algo que anhelo aceptes- la vi fijamente clavándome en su rostro pequeño- te ofrezco mi amistad. Llámame cuando me necesites y en un cerrar de ojos estaré ahí. Eres uno más de la familia. Y si te hace bien irte, no te detendré pero no es justo que evadas los problemas. Solo acepta que si te vas tendrás la espina muy clavada y te sentirás como un cobarde. Te conozco Jacob…eres mi amigo-rodo los ojos- bueno eres mi único amigo. No entiendo porque todos se ahuyentan…

-Tal vez porque lo primero que haces es medirlos para diseñarles el atuendo.

-Sí creo que eso tiene que ver un poco- reímos un poco pero sin quitarle interés a la plática seria- No sé qué haría sin Jasper y sin ti. Los demás son todos unos amargados con la excepción de Emmet pero con Rose cerca lo único que nos puede dar son escenas eróticas con clasificación no existente- fingimos asco e hicimos lo mismo. Llevamos un dedo a la boca como si quisiéramos devolver el estomago. Siempre era así entre nosotros: bromas, moda, juegos, moda, risas y moda. Bella seguía siendo una buena amiga pero el hecho de juntarse mucho con Edward no la ayudaba mucho a ser bromista aun que siempre seguía con su sarcasmo.

-Gracias Alice- le confesé con el corazón en la mano. Le agradecía por ofrecerme su amistad y no la defraudaría. Le daría la cara a Ness para irme como un grande: con la frente en alto y el corazón abotonado al pecho- Prometo visitarte de vez en cuando. Sé que no vivirías sin tu analgésico personal-infle el pecho y le mande un beso al aire. Ella rodo los ojos hasta ponerlos en blanco y chasqueo la lengua.

-Engreído.

-Lo sé, por eso me adoras pequeñina.

Fue lo último que nos dijimos para después sumergirnos en el silencio de una triste despedida. Minutos después volvía a estar solo en la habitación. Quedándome con dos pensamientos diferentes. Ir a la habitación de Ness y decirle adiós o irme en la madrugada para arrepentirme todo el camino. Tome la primera decisión y espere algunos minutos para escuchar como Ness entraba a su habitación. Agradecía que era la de junto. Me encantaba escuchar como hablaba en sueños. Y de vez en cuando se le escapaba mi nombre en gritos ahogados.

Camine decidido. Cruce el marco de mi puerta hasta llegar a la de ella. Toque dos veces hasta que ella susurro un Adelante. La vi admirando su anillo de compromiso con idolatría. Una pequeña piedra resaltaba en su dedo anular. Ese donde se pacta la promesa de una vida entrelazada con la pareja.

-Es bonito- le susurre llamando su atención. Ella sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura y mi corazón se aloco. Trague aire y me acerque arrastrando los pies. Tal vez sirva la excusa del "Solo venia a desearte una linda noche" pero no lo iba a hacer. Junte valor quien sabe de dónde y sin decir nada ni aligerar la plática aclare mi garganta.

-Me voy- dije con fuerza, más de la necesaria. Ella abrió sus ojos y por fin vi lágrimas caer por los ojos chocolates.

-NO.

-Si pequeña es necesario. Necesito hacer mi vida…

-Tu vida soy yo.

-Mi vida es mía y tu vida es tu prometido.

-¿Te vas porque me voy a casar? Yo no me mudare, viviremos con ustedes.

"Y escuchar como cada noche te hace el amor de forma salvaje sabiendo que sus caricias se las regala a otra. Claro parece una gran oferta"

Pensé con sarcasmo atragantándome las palabras que querían ser expulsadas con veneno de mi boca. Dolía horrores ver como Matías la usa como su esclava sexual y ella lo acepta aun sabiendo que no le gusta. Eran los momentos en que no entendía como Edward no intervenía y le rompía el cuello al asqueroso humano.

-No pequeña. Sabes yo también quiero casarme- un gruñido se escapo de sus labios. Le molestaba que pensara en un futuro con alguien más pero yo podía tragarme la rabia de verla casarse con otro. A veces solía ser un poco egoísta…

-Pero tú te imprimaste de mi- acuso centrando su mirada penetrante que hizo enchinar mis vellos.

-Sí pero eso no implica quedarme si se que te molesta mi presencia.

-Eso no es verdad Jacob. Tú eres importante en mi vida. Eres mi hermano y no te quiero perder- soltó el llanto contenido y se aferro a mi cuerpo.

-No me perderás. Lo prometo vendré cuando rehaga mi vida.

"Oh junte los pedazos de mi pisoteado corazón"

Lo siguiente que paso me dejo paralizado… una imagen que siempre desee fuera real. Una donde yo besaba intensamente a mi amada demostrándole que jamás me alejaría de su lado. Las cuencas de mis ojos parecían querer salirse y rodar por el país entero. Fije la vista en las manos y mejillas ruborizadas de Renesmee y caí en cuanta que mi cabeza no me estaba dando un desliz. No, la causante fue ella y su poder de mostrarme lo que quiere. Tome un segundo para pensarlo: la besaba y me dejaba humillar una vez más convirtiéndome en el culpable de la separación más el rechazo de ella. O me iba con la frente en alto como había pensado…

De un solo paso me aleje de ella para su sorpresa y la mía. No me iba a convertir en amante. Jamás…susurre para mí mismo. Quería utilizar el amor que le tenía para que me quedara junto a ella aun sabiendo que eso me destrozaría. Por primera vez caí en cuenta de que YO para ella no era más que un juguete con el cual jugar. Un muñeco de aparador que nadie debe tocar mientras ella se revuelca con otro partiéndome el alma. Negué con la cabeza y di media vuelta. El chantaje no serviría esta vez. No, cuando se que me pasaría lo mismo que con su madre. Me aferraría como sanguijuela a la idea de que me amara en vez de a su principal prioridad: Matías. No y mil veces no. No volvería a caer en el juego del triangulo amoroso. Y más si se que esta vez el perdedor seria nuevamente yo.

Al diablo la idea de irme en la madrugada. Debía escapar ahora mismo antes de que me arrepintiera. Salí corriendo con un grito de ella que pronunciaba mi nombre. Tome solo una maleta que fue la única que visualice. Corrí escaleras abajo. Todos me veían con sentimientos contraídos. Sería como un mendigo que se lo lleva el diablo. Estaba enfurecido y demasiado decepcionado. Bella me abrazo y susurro _Lo siento_. Esme me regalo una bolsa llena de alimentos y Carlisle estrecho las manos con las mías. Rosalíe solo dijo un silencioso _Adiós_ bajando la mirada.

"Lo que me faltaba ahora todos sentían aun mas lástima que antes"

-No Jacob eso jamás- dijo Edward estrechándome en un amistoso abrazo seguido por Emmet. Quien solo me levanto y alejo al instante haciendo un movimiento con su mano y fingiendo que este era un teléfono. Algo que significaba que lo llamara…lo haría. Ahora lo importante era largarme antes de arrepentirme. Ya sentía las punzadas que me harían quedarme. No, tenía que ser fuerte. Busque con la mirada a la pequeñina pero nada. Trague saliva pero el sonido de un claxon me hizo darme cuenta que me esperaba afuera. Agradecía que hubiera guardado todo antes de ir con Ness. El dinero en la cartera y el pasaporte en el maletín. Maldición el maletín…

-Lo lleva Alice- asentí ante el comentario de Edward y cruce el umbral de la puerta principal. No sin antes voltear a ver y darme cuenta que los vampiros se habían convertido en mi familia. La misma que ahora abandonaba. Después fije mí vista en una mujer de cabellos cobrizos que bajaba con rapidez las escaleras con el rostro enrojecido por el llanto. Negué nuevamente y corrí hacia el automóvil de Alice que seguía tocando el claxon. Subí con rapidez y me hundí en el asiento del copiloto con mi única maleta en las piernas. Dejando con rapidez y el chirrido de las llantas mi antiguo hogar…


	3. Reinicio

**M.m.a.**

**Summary:Esa pequeña mujer de cabellos negros y ojos dorados me ofreció su amistad incondicional. Esa misma que como yo, tiene la mala suerte de que su media naranja la abandonara a la nada y sin pedir perdón. Esa grácil mujercita con su energía positiva me saca las sonrisas. Alice Cullen, no mas, ahora Marie Alice Brandon…mi mejor amiga.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S.M. la historia es de mi loca cabecita que no deja de pensar en los personajes de TWILIGHT. Esto lo hago por amor a la saga y sin ningún estudio para la creación de historias solo para entretenerme y jugar con los personajes.**

**Ratting: Matute-Lemmon-No apto para menores de edad ni personas con mente cerrada.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2 **

**Reinicio.**

* * *

Respire honda; cuando sentí que el sorbo de café negro había finalizado su recorrido. Deje la taza a un lado del gran platón, ese que antes estaba siendo la imitación de la torre de Pissa pero con hot-cakes. Un cuadrado derritiéndose entre ellos hacia que el olor de la mantequilla, volviera a abrir el apetito. La segunda ración y aun sentía el vacio en el interior.

Con comida no conseguirás olvidarla Un vocecilla molesta me puntualizo con exigencia. Lo sabía, pero de alguna forma debía sentirme saciado. Era difícil olvidar lo que alguna vez creí: me pertenecería… ahora solo me dedicaba a hurgan en los recuerdos de aquel pasado. Ese donde la sostenía entre mis brazos dejando que con el sonido enloquecido de mi corazón…durmiera. Como un ángel de cabellos cobrizos. Uno que con su sonrisa, me hacia suspirar hasta llevarme al más infinito paraíso terrenal. Era mi pase para el limbo. Ese donde una paz inmensa, corroe tu alma para después decidir a donde te llevan…esta vez, ni todas mis buenas acciones ni el hecho de tragarme mi orgullo e instinto primario, me abrieron las puertas del cielo. Con dureza, debía dejarme claro que lo que recibí a cambio fue todo lo contrario. Vivía en un infierno que me carcomía minuto a minuto. Achicharrando cada centímetro de mi piel, cabeza y entrañas colapsadas por la desesperanza.

Soñando con encuentros prohibidos y dejando que la ultima pisca de orgullo, pendiera de un hilo. Los debates internos, de aceptar el hecho de ser su amante o alejarme de ella…se convirtieron en mis demonios. Esos que me torturan cada que cierro los parpados. En donde la oscuridad se vuelve una película antigua con bonos de imaginación. Besarla, acariciarla e implorarle que me escoja como su acompañante eterno: fingían como ungüento. Pero al darme cuenta, que sería como en el pasado, cada gota de esperanza se vio pisoteado por la grandeza planeta.

¿Aguantaría nuevamente ser elegido como el mejor amigo? Sinceramente; dudaba que eso llegara a pasar. Y buscaría el primer tarro de medicinas, para de perdido sentirme atolondrado. Hasta que mis genes futuristas y reconstructivos me dejen nuevamente en el charco de depresión.

Esa era la razón que estaba aquí. Tirado en la nada, comiendo en una mesa de uno por uno y en un departamento que sería un buen nido de ratas. Solo un cuarto, un baño que ni tina tenía y la mini cocina-comedor. Algunos electrodomésticos comprados en garajes y la despensa del auto-mercado del Dollar. No era el hecho, de no estar nadando en dinero. Ni, que mi cartera este vacía. Todo lo contrario. Gracias a Carlisle había terminado mi carrera, tenia algunos ahorros en el banco y un auto lujoso que tengo abandonado. Pero, el hecho de ser encontrado me causaba pánico. Aun no estaba preparado, es más, doy por sentado que ni toda la eternidad me ayudaría con el colapso nervioso que día a día me cargaba como una joroba en la espalda.

Volvía revisar el celular: veinte llamadas perdidas y más de cincuenta mensaje de texto incluidos los de voz. Arroje el aparato muy cerca del borde de la estrecha mesa. Agradecía no tener el computador móvil cerca. Ya que mi bandeja de entrada estaba hasta el límite permitido del correo electrónico. Seguía sin entender para que me necesitaran los vampiros.

Eran felices, cada oveja con su pareja. Alejando al lobo feroz de la presa más sensible y exquisita de la familia. Esa que ahora, he de imaginar midiéndose su vestido de novia. Preparando las invitaciones y escogiendo los tulipanes blancos que ejercerían como ramo con sus lazos blancos y pulcros, combinando con su pálida piel de porcelana. Fina y tersa. Limpia y apetecible. Pero, no destinada para mí. Si no para ese gillipollas de cuarta. Que con su salvajismo y violenta forma de ser: la conquisto…en menos de un mes.

Un violenta y desgarradora punzada me hicieron encoger en mi lugar. Logrando que hiperventilara y acalorando la adrenalina al punto máximo de la explosión. Respire hondo, no deseaba transforme en mi propia morada. Esa que se convirtió en un refugio del dolor. Pero, que con su efecto contraproducente, logro que una depresión me impactara como un fiero pisotón. Haciendo que comiera como si hubiese estado bajo dieta rigurosa e invernara en plena primavera. Dormía, o como mínimo, lo intentaba. Salía solo cuando la despensa de papas fritas se extinguía con mi hambre voraz. O cuando tenía que pagar los gastos y la renta del cuchitril.

Seis meses…seis malditos meses, en lo que no sabía en quien me había convertido. Un zombi, un parasito o un mendigo con supuesto hogar. Me duchaba pero sin importarme estar presentable. Usaba calzoncillos todo el día y por si fuera poco, estaba a un paso de ser exhibicionista. Dejando de lado la vergüenza de que aquella anciana de setenta y tantos años me fisgoneara en pelotas. De perdido mi presencia excitaba a alguien… tuve que hacer una mueca de asco. ¡Tan bajo he caído! Lleve mis manos al rostro cubierto por la entera frustración a flor de piel.

El sonido molesto del celular volvió a atosigar como toda la noche, tarde y día desde que había parado de contestar. Tenía claro que solo querían saber cómo estaba. Mi presencia durante tanto tiempo los hizo sentir más que lastima por mí. Tal vez hasta me apreciaban más de lo que pensaba… deje que siguiera sonando como loco. Suspire al recordar que cada hora lo hacían, a la espera de que por fin les diera una señal de vida. Aun que claro, cual otra si el celular sigue funcionando. A veces pensaba que lo hacían por fastidiar pero otras, cuando abría los correos electrónicos me daban la bofetada con guante blanco. Haciendo que me arrepintiera por un microsegundo. Hasta llegar el punto de querer regresar el mensaje con un S.O.S y vinieran a mi rescate.

"Te extraño Jacob. Esme manda saludos y Edward ha estado un poco enfadado, ya sabes, lo de siempre. Con decirte que Rose ha mencionado tu nombre entre pláticas dejando a relucir que te prefiere a ti que al tonto de Matías. Carlisle necesita ayuda con los coches, dice que no encontrara mejor mecánico que tu. Y yo, deseando que enfrentes la realidad y luches por lo que amas…Mi hija te necesita Jacob. La he visto susurrar tu nombre entre sus pesadillas. Hasta aplazo la boda por falta de su mejor amigo…contesta el teléfono Jake. No te rogaremos que vuelvas solo…necesitamos saber que estas bien. Sin nuevas novedades te mando correo al anochecer.

Te quiere Bella"

Y ahí iba con la sal en la llama ¿Acaso seria castigo divino el ser siempre el mejor amigo? Bueno de perdido…ella tuvo la decencia de no pedirme ser su padrino de bodas. Me sonaba extraño que solo ella, Esme y Carlisle me mandaran correos y mensajes de voz mientras Edward y Emmet solo hacían diminutas bromas para que entrara en "razón" y solo una vez Rose me dedico cinco minutos de su preciado tiempo.

Es más recopile los escritos diminutos que Rose me había mandado en mensaje de texto.

"Cobarde lobo asqueroso…mueve tu culo hasta aquí o te hare que te trages las amígdalas por el trasero"

Después de ese amoroso mensaje, nunca más se atrevió a insultarme nuevamente. Tal vez la pillo Esme y la reprendió. O quizás Emmet con sus bromas telefónicas de diferentes aéreas tuvo la decencia de castigarla con abstinencia. O algo pasaría…

Me preguntaba si la enana estaría todavía enfurruñada con migo y si Jasper por seguirle la corriente a su amada: me dejaron vetado de sus vidas.

Recordé como fue nuestra despedida. Nada agradable y con un moretón que me duro un día en desaparecer…

"-Por favor Jacob, no te vayas lejos-suplico la pequeña desde el asiento del copiloto. Las lágrimas se habían empeñado para hacer acto de presencia. Sintiéndome débil e indefenso junto a ella. Buscando consuelo para este dolor y resignación que me estaba metiendo. De pronto me vi envuelto entre sus brazos delgados, no cubrían el grosor de mi cuerpo pero el intento me hizo desmoronar.

-No Alice este es mi destino. Vagar por el mundo en forma de lobo…

-No-grito alejándose- eres mi amigo por sobre todas las cosas. Y Carlisle me pidió que te entregara esto- las llaves de su automóvil me dejaron anonadado. Lo amaba, su hermoso Porsh color verde despampanante. No tenía ni un mes de haberlo adquirido y ya me lo brindaba para mi conveniencia. Negué con la cabeza. Y rápidamente el disgusto se apodero de su rostro respingado- Mira Jacob si quieres ser un cobarde es tu problema. Pero, aquí el que dice las órdenes es papa y me dejara sin tarjetas de crédito si regreso en el coche. Admito que me encantaría seguir rogándote para que lucharas pero por lo visto nada te hará cambiar tu idea. Sé que lo necesitas pero…-se cayó mirando hacia el parabrisas- anda llévatelo- volteo regalándome una sonrisa- Promete que me marcaras para decirme donde estas…sabes que la nueva temporada saldrá pronto- me guiño un ojo soltando a risotadas.

-No Alice, arrancare de tajo todo lo que me una a ella…

-Incluida yo- chillo con el rostro contraído por el dolor. Asentí y ella solo me dio una bofetada que me ardió. Bajo del coche y se largo en la oscuridad del bosque…"

Me preguntaba si la enana estaría todavía enfurruñada con migo y si Jasper por seguirle la corriente a su amada: me dejaron vetado de sus vidas. Esperaba que no, hubiera mentido en querer alejarla. Era una buena amiga…mi mejor amiga.

Después de eso solo encendí el motor sin un destino fijo…abandone el auto en Chicago. Debía estar seguro que no supieran mi ubicación exacta…

Volvió a sonar el celular y lo deje nuevamente en el filo de la mesa. Solo viendo como la vibración se hacía exagerada con cada timbre dado.

Me di cuentas que era un reverendo masoquista. Que fácil seria cerrar la cuenta y hacer pedazos el aparato telefónico. Pero, no… aun seguía la esperanza de que ella me llamara de nuevo. Después de aquella vez que solo la escuche tras la línea contener los sollozos y maldecir a la vida por no poderme corresponder y haberme propuesto una porquería. Donde cada palabra era una patada bien merecida en el trasero por hacerla sufrir. En esos momentos yacía la única neurona con lógica, que aun rondaba por mi cabeza. Diciendo que no dejara flotar, el orgullo masculino que albergaba en la panza. Regañándome mentalmente cada cinco minutos, para no tomar el primer avión e irme a luchar por su amor. No, nuevamente no saldría herido mi corazón…o mejor dicho los pedazos que aun seguían palpitando.

Tenía claro que a este ritmo en algunas décadas podría buscar salir a la luz ¿Qué más podía hacer? Irme a la Push a que todos sintieran lastima por mí y me cuidaran como un mocoso traumado. No gracias. Prefería hundirme solo en mi propia mierda llamada vida.

Recogí el plato y la taza para aventarlos con brusquedad al que ejercía como lavaplatos. Tome el periódico para buscar algo con que entretenerme pero como siempre nada. Algunas protestas, el fin de la guerra y la nueva lucha del presidente por afianzar la paz con los demás países del tercer mundo. Nada que me intrigara. Decidí irme al cuarto donde tenía una vieja televisión arriba de un ropero desmarañado. Arrastrando los pies y llevando en mano una bolsa llena de palomitas que cuando me di cuenta ya estaban abiertas: entre a la habitación. La cama desatendida y hecha un desastre. La ropa regada como si se tratara de la alfombra. Envases de cerveza y sodas más las envolturas vacías de comida chatarra. Bonito escenario…un recuerdo de mi habitación en la mansión Cullen me lleno de tristeza. La pulcritud y la limpieza extrema: obra de Esme. Suspire para después tirarme a la cama. Logrando que un sonido chirriante se escuchara por mi alto peso. Diablos, la había roto. Si no fuera lobo y quemara las calorías al viajar a por las ciudades aledañas para sacar dinero del cajero. Sería un gordito lleno de salvavidas. Lo único que me faltaba… y al ritmo que iba y mis ausentes ganas de convivir con la gente en los súper mercados. Pronto lo lograría.

Tome el mando para ponerlo en algún canal televisivo. Y me dispuse a oprimir el botón de buscador. Pasaba con rapidez los canales para encontrar algo interesante…nada. Derrotado me eche a dormir un poco. Dejando que la pesadez me invadiera y poco a poco Morfeo se encargara de mi miserable histeria.

Tal vez si tenía un poco de ganas me iría al lago a ver como la gente sonreía. O me prepararía para volver a recordad. Las únicas opciones que tenía…

El sonido empalagoso del celular que cogía con las manos me despertó de la pesadilla. Sudoroso me apresure a ver la pantalla. Abrí mis ojos por la sorpresa al darme cuenta del nombre registrado. Un montón de emociones me acorralaron.

¿Qué diablos?

Creo que aun sigo en la pesadilla. Me pellizque la piel de gallina para darme cuenta que un ardor me decía que no estaba dormido. Deje que sonara pero la intriga se apodero de mi al volver a entrar la nueva llamada.

Pulse el botón de contestar. Algo debía de pasar para que ella me llamara.

-Jacob- escuche la voz enfurecida de la otra línea que soltaba un gruñido dando a notar su malestar. Extraño. La Barbie nunca me hablaba por mi nombre de pila. Siempre usaba los sobrenombres de: perro, pulguiento, sarnoso, y alguna que otra me recordaba a mi difunta madre. Pero, jamás mi nombre…-Necesito un favor- la sorpresa se hizo más grande y no pude evitar quedar paralizado. Ella pidiendo un favor…sabía a que seguía la conversación.

-No voy a regresar- susurre con pesar apunto de colgar-por ella…

-Espera. Escúchame, no es sobre Renesmee- el simple sonido de su nombre me hizo estremecer. Me había prometido nunca más nombrarla. Ni torturarme con su sonrisa. Algo que no podía lograr pero lo de su nombre lo tenía en primera fila. Esto me sonaba a plan con maña. Debía colgar…cuelga imbécil me gritaba en el interior sin poder formular la acción. Recopile los retazos de este reinicio para mí y me di cuenta que era una porquería. Una vil y asquerosa porquería que se pudriría más si me dejaba engañar. De que servía haberme mudado a esta ciudad si cuando veo que hay problemas corro como perro guardián. De que me servía vivir en este nauseabundo departamento a las afueras de Michigan…para esto.

¡Diablos estaba bien hundido!

-Que necesitas- conteste dándome por vencido con los debates bipolares de mi conciencia y corazón. Que más daba. Fuera como fuera ellos me encontrarían. Para que aplazar lo inevitable. Solo que ahora, si usare los pedazos de dignidad que me quedan y les escupiría el veneno más hiriente para alejarlos por completo de mi. Que me dejaran en paz, que me dejaran vivir mi reinicio de lobo destrozado.


	4. Ayudame

**M.m.a**

**Summary:Esa pequeña mujer de cabellos negros y ojos dorados me ofreció su amistad incondicional. Esa misma que como yo, tiene la mala suerte de que su media naranja la abandonara a la nada y sin pedir perdón. Esa grácil mujercita con su energía positiva me saca las sonrisas. Alice Cullen, no mas, ahora: Marie Alice Brandon…mi mejor amiga.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S.M. la historia es de mi loca cabecita que no deja de pensar en los personajes de TWILIGHT. Esto lo hago por amor a la saga y sin ningún estudio para la creación de historias solo para entretenerme y jugar con los personajes.**

**Ratting: Matute-Lemmon-No apto para menores de edad ni personas con mente cerrada.**

* * *

Capitulo 3- Ayúdame.

Deje a un lado la aspiradora y sin dificultad, arranque el enchufe del contacto, con un movimiento de ancla en el zapato. Fui directo al fregadero y con rapidez, les quite los residuos de comida, después los lleve directo a la lava platos. Active el cronometro, tenía que aromatizar la casa. Era y me sentía todo un "Amo de casa". Me avergoncé por un segundo. Mis pensamientos habían ido empeorando, creo que la abstinencia, no me sienta muy bien desde que me mude y no puedo siquiera, oler su aroma o fantasear con sus desnudos.

Me imagine…sacudí mi cabeza para centrarme a mi momento como "Ceniciento".

Limpiando, barriendo, lavando, tendiendo, planchando y todo eso que hacen para que una casa reluciera de limpio. Tenía que hacerlo, creo que jamás en mi vida, había visto más mugre acumulada en el rincón.

Por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, había hecho algo más que: correr en forma de lobo y comer como uno hambriento. El ejercicio físico en los que aceres del hogar no era lo mío. Cuando vivía con el viejo Billy, a duras penas limpiaba la habitación, lavaba de vez en cuando la ropa y siempre trataba de escurrirme por la puerta trasera antes de que me obligara a lavar los platos sucios. Usaba siempre los compromisos con la manada. Y, nada fue distinto al irme con los Cullen.

Esme era una madre entregada que gozaba con el simple hecho de cocinar, lavar y recoger. Era su ilusión. Le encantaba que las cosas estuvieran perfectas.

Incluyendo mi ropa siempre nueva -_gracias a la gran Alice_- y mi alcoba impecable.

Por lo tanto esto es completamente extraño.

La ropa de la lavadora hacia ruidos extraños, quizás por sus años de uso, y cada cinco minutos saltaba como posesa. Regalándome un susto de esos que deben ser acumulables y canjeados en las tiendas autorizadas. La lava platos no se quedaba atrás. Malditas maquinas modernas. Por culpa de ellas, hubiera preferido largarme a una cueva y comer carne cruda recién cortada por los filosos colmillos.

Pero no…había escogido esta vida.

Todo hubiera seguido igual si la vampira rubia no me hubiese pedido ayuda.

Extraño, seria a la primera a quien se lo negaría. Pero es una tramposa. Uso, un arma que me deja sin argumentos. La pequeña, mi pequeña Alice fue el misil que me dio en el corazón. No entendía muy bien que era lo que sucedía. Es más, sus palabras fueron tangentes. Me esquivaba cualquier argumento. Pero, por el tono nada sutil de su voz, algo había ocurrido en la casa de los Cullen. Algo que tenía que ver con mi amiga y mi impronta. Algo dentro del interior se contrajo. Miedo, si, y mucho…más que nada por el hecho, de que me ella viniera con ellas. ¿me resistiría a regresar a su lado? No, y eso no tenia duda. Sabía que debía ser fuerte. Que mi integridad y la última pizca de dignidad colgaban de un hilo transparente. El radar de mi destino, ese, que está en absoluta rivalidad contra mi salud mental. Se iba a difuminar con su presencia…

Un último vistazo a la sala seguido por el cuarto y el baño. Impecable. El olor del limpiador atravesaba de aquí a diez metros y tal vez hasta más.

Satisfecho con el arduo trabajo domestico. Fui a buscar a la secadora un pantalón rasgado-_mi preferido_- y cogí una playera negra, simple, junto a unos calzoncillos del primer cajón del estante en la habitación.

Entre corriendo a darme un baño. Lo necesitaba. Y no solo por estar bañado en sudor, si no, por querer sacar de mi cabeza algunas ideas hostigadoras. Unas que no eran buenas para mi propio criterio. Ni para cualquier ser humano o mitológico que exista en la faz de la tierra. Uno donde ser el amante de Ness y tener que compartirla con las sucias fantasías de Matías, me hacia estremecer hasta que la ultima vertebra de mi cuerpo se eriza para ponerse rígida.

Al abrir la regadera y sentir como el agua cristaliza corría por cada rincón del cuerpo. Fría hasta erizar los vellos de la nuca… hasta apostaría que un humano temblaría por la congelación de sus tendones colapsados por el hielo que lo traumatizaba.

Recorría con la esponja llena de espuma, el cuerpo, tallando con ternura al imaginarme una caricia de aquellas delgadas manos blanquecinas. Anhelando que fuera ella, quien tocara esta piel tan ansiosa de descubrir las mieles del placer. No me avergonzaba por ser casto a esta edad. De hecho, el pensamiento de pertenecer y hundirme entre las húmedas lagunas de una mujer. No tenía sentido, si no eran las de Renesmee.

Había cogido oportunidades al por mayor. Primero una, que simplemente fue rechazada por que Lea quería darme una ayudadita junto a su "Pareja".

Vamos, hubiera sido divertido la vocecilla dentro de hueco que llevo por cabeza, siempre me molestaba por haber denegado esa petición. Lo acepto, algo dentro me decía que sería divertido. Y que buenas experiencias serian agregadas a la hoja en blanco de mi vida sexual.

Pero, cuando casi me veía convencido, llego Ness. Que a su corta edad, en aquel entonces, me hacía querer jugar con ella en la arena del mar. Y ver como la espuma que arrojaba cada ola al chocar con la costa, se viera más interesante que estar con dos en la misma cama. Dejando a un lado el precario placer del sexo clandestino.

La segunda, fue un poco más interesante. Debo admitir que años atrás, el querer probar los besos de Bella y sentirla contraerse bajo mi cuerpo. Me excitaba de una manera inigualable. Mi antes mejor amiga, se había ofrecido a calmar las fantasías nada puras que constantemente me prendían cada noche casi llegando al amanecer. Obviamente, que después de saber que el gran soplón de Edward, quería matarme antes de siquiera asimilar la oferta. La rechace. Pero no solo fue el hecho de que, mi pellejo corriera el peligro de ser disecado a la intemperie. Lo que me llevo a tomar la decisión…fue ver a Ness acostándose con Matías, con rudeza y repulsión, estaba disperso el aire de aquella habitación. Aun siento como la misma repugnancia se ahuecaba en el fondo del estomago. Para que este se callera a la planta de los pies.

Fue la primera vez, que sentía cierto repudio con la sexualidad. Y me discutía, esos aires de querer volverme sacerdote como Embry. Tal vez, en aquel entonces, hubiera ayudado el entregar mi vida al santo placer de cumplir el mandato del señor.

Golpee con brusquedad el muro que acomodaba la espalda, resbaladiza e hirviendo de rabia. A pesar de que todas las ofertas solo fueron para que no me quedara a vestir santos. Las agradecía, pero a la vez me sentía realmente humillado. Siempre fui el tonto que dio todo por el nada. Y lo sigo haciendo, ya que recibiría a las vampiras en mi propia morada. En esa que debía ser la cueva de un súper héroe jubilado. Uno que a pesar de tener casi treinta años se sentía peor que si llegara a lo ciento y tantos.

Uno que se partiría en dos al volverla a ver. Mas, si es de blanco y con un velo que cubre su fino rostro de muñeca cara. Por lo que yo sabía, de aquellas tradiciones matrimoniales. La mujer de blanco es la que se casa siendo pura y sin perversiones en su cuerpo. Pero, Ness era diferente. Ella no debía ir de ese color purificado. Ella, ahora debería de ir de un color rojo sangre por las múltiples veces que le fue entregado el cuerpo a aquel bastardo sin escrúpulos.

Lleno de asquerosas memorias de un placer banal que no conllevaba el cariño puro de hacer el amor. Yo hubiera sido suave, cariñoso, compasivo y tan vez hasta empalagoso. Pero salvaje, jamás… ni en mis fantasías más lujuriosas llegue a pensar en obligarla a hacer cosas que no quisiera.

Sacudí la cabeza con brusquedad para rápidamente salir del diminuto baño. Me seque y camine hasta el cuarto, acomodando en el proceso los calzoncillos y las demás prendas.

Me recosté a dormir algo antes de que llegaran. Debía hacerlo para retomar fuerzas. Si es que deseaba que mis piernas no se sintieran como gelatina a punto de no cuajar. Estuve observando las diversas manchas del techo. Algunas tenían formas y otras simplemente me hacían querer pensar que eran las pecas de la espalda de Ness. Las mismas que siempre mostraba en la playa de la reserva.

Cuando se ponía esos diminutos trajes de baño que solo tapaban lo suficiente para que no fuera una desnudista. Esos que Matías se atrevía a olvidar solo por el mero placer de disfrutar.

Debía dejar de atormentarme. No me hacía nada bien hacerlo. La última vez que pensé en esto: mi habitación se convirtió en una choza atacada por el huracán más potente.

….ooooooooooo…

Desperté sobre exaltado e hiperventilando. Empezaba a odiar esos sueños tan vividos que me hacían pensar de manera errónea. Moví un poco la cabeza para checar la hora-las cuatro y media- para volver al punto inicial.

Un sobresalto me hizo ponerme en pie. Había pasado la hora acordada. Y por más de cinco horas de retraso. Algo que no es normal para un vampiro con velocidad supersónica y complejo de puntualidad. Busque mi celular, pero no lo encontraba. Rápidamente me dirigí hasta la sala para localizarlo en el sillón mullido.

Ninguna llamada.

Me desconcerté al instante. Tenía claro que el asunto era de suma urgencia. Y que era importante mi presencia. Bueno, eso había dicho la rubia la semana pasada que programo la cita. Mis nervios empezaron a aflorar. Esto no estaba bien…

Digite los números del móvil de Rose y contesto al primer pitido. Dejando notar que había una discusión al otro lado de la línea. Me quede en silencio.

-Por favor Alice- gritaba Rose dejando que soplos de viento se interpusieran en la línea. Varios golpeteos y gruñidos me pusieron más en alerta.

-Cállate- escuche un sollozo que reconocí al instante como la voz del duende.

-Es Jacob- volvió a hablar la rubia logrando que mi corazón se exaltara. Un silencio descomunal me dejo paralizado. Hasta que, por fin, logre escuchar nuevamente el silbido del viento…

-Ayúdame Jacob- sollozo Alice por el otro lado del auricular. Su voz sonaba desgarrada. Y apostaría que si no fuese vampira, estaría en un mar de llanto que cortaba su tintineante voz de campanillas.

—¿Dónde estás? — no pude evitar gritar mientras tomaba algunas cosas de la barra de la cocina y salía corriendo del departamento. Necesitaba que me dijera algo. Su localización, para ser exactos. Pero a cambio solo recibía algunos quejidos y varios movimientos. Diablos. El silencio se volvió tormentoso—Contéstame Alice ¿Dónde diablos están? — pregunte enfurecido, esto me sacaba de quicio.

—En Ottawa(*1) —no podía creerlo ni siquiera se había atrevido a alejarse de aquella ciudad de mis pesadillas. Donde estaba ella. Donde estaba mi Ness a punto de ser desposada por un infeliz. Más les valía que esto no fuera una trampa. Y la maldita boda se esté llevando a cabo para que ser partícipe de la peor calamidad que me puede llegar a pasar—Ayúdame por favor…—la voz pausada y lastimera de Alice me hizo dar cuenta que no podía abandonarla. La conocía demasiado como para saber que me tendía una tetra. Ella jamás se atrevería a jugar con mi estabilidad por un simple capricho de Renesmee. No, no podía dudar de mi mejor amiga…estaba sufriendo e imploraba mi ayuda.

—Voy para allá— susurre convencido y con la firme promesa de no tardarme—Tranquila pequeña no tardare más de algunas horas en llegar. Sabes que jamás te dejaría sola. Confía en mi…tranquilízate. Me escuchaste.

—Si, no tardes…-dijo con su voz a punto de romperse. Se me achico el corazón al escucharla de esa manera—Gracias.

—Te quiero enana…

—Yo más Jacob...

Colgué para regresar a la casa y coger lo necesario para el viaje. Lástima que aun no están en venta los protectores del corazón. Si no, sería yo, el primer comprador de una tráiler cargado de estos.

Suspire y tome las llaves del coche. Tendría que ir por él a Chicago y después cruzar la frontera Canadiense para llegar a la capital. Esperaba que mi corazón no se despedazara si esto fuera una tonta broma de los Cullen. Porque juro que esta vez, Alice será la primera en caer contra la furia de mi animal despechado.

Corrí por la ruta más coherente para no ser captado en forma animal. No tardaría mucho en llegar a la ciudad de los vientos (*2). Tomaría el coche y pisaría el acelerador sin importarme las multas-que le serán dadas a Carlisle ya que es el dueño legítimo del automóvil- me arrepentí al instante. El doctor no merecía eso de mi parte, pero sería la única forma de llegar lo antes posible al auxilio de mi amiga.

No entendía por qué la apreciaba tanto como para exponerme a tales riesgos por ella. Pero, las cosas pasaban por algo. Y tal vez, si todo fuera un juego sucio, por fin abría mis ojos ante la verdad, esa que he mantenido encerrada con la esperanza de que solo sea un sueño. Deje que el viento frio de golpeara el pelaje, para así lograr que me despejara un poco de las dudas. Mis patas parecían querer desvanecerse con la rapidez que ejercía. Algo dentro, me advertía, que esto empezaba a removerme las entrañas, podría ser un nuevo comienzo verdadero en la vida que llevo…

"Ayudame Jacob" el pensamiento de aquellas palabras, me dio la fuerza para correr con la ligereza y preocupación. Vamos ¿Qué podría ser tan malo? No, lo sabía pero, no podía abandonar a la única que siempre mostro preocupación por mi bienestar en aquella casa repleta de vampiros.

Maldita Alice me debe una…


	5. ¿Que paso aqui?

**M.m.a**

**Summary:Esa pequeña mujer de cabellos negros y ojos dorados me ofreció su amistad incondicional. Esa misma que como yo, tiene la mala suerte de que su media naranja la abandonara a la nada y sin pedir perdón. Esa grácil mujercita con su energía positiva me saca las sonrisas. Alice Cullen, no mas, ahora: Marie Alice Brandon…mi mejor amiga.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S.M. la historia es de mi loca cabecita que no deja de pensar en los personajes de TWILIGHT. Esto lo hago por amor a la saga y sin ningún estudio para la creación de historias solo para entretenerme y jugar con los personajes.**

**Ratting: Matute-Lemmon-No apto para menores de edad ni personas con mente cerrada.**

**Capitulo 4- ¿Qué paso aquí?**

Estaba sentado, en el asiento solitario de la primera clase.

Con la aeromoza, coqueteándome, y tambaleando sus caderas al son de su caminar. Ofreciendo bebidas exclusivas y fingiendo que-justamente en donde yo me encontraba- se agachaba a recoger algo. Torcí los ojos hasta ponerlos en blanco. Si, una vez es comprensible pero, ya cuatro veces seguidas en las que ya tenía identificado el color de sus bragas, era exageradamente notorio.

Aun que, a decir verdad, al ansiando que se deleitaba a escondidas de su mujer, era algo digno para reírse a carcajadas. Hacía falta ver esa mirada libidinosa y secretamente escondidas de la fiera que, sentada a su lado, fingía no verlo y darle importancia. Temía que al hombre le diera un paro cardiaco. Apostaría que moriría con el orgullo por los cielos.

Cerré los parpados, necesitaba que estos minutos, hundido en este estrecho canal, terminara muy pronto. Podría haber ido en el auto o hasta en cuatro patas. Pero, el tiempo es oro. La voz preocupada de Alice, me seguía taladrando el cráneo. Picoteando como un carpintero y ahuecando ideas en las grietas.

Algo grave está pasando o paso. Algo que tuvo que hacer que la Barbie ególatra me buscara y precisamente a mí; para salvar a su hermana.

Deje atrás la idea de la trampa. Conocía a los Cullen. Ellos jamás se prestarían a dañarme nuevamente. Me veían como parte de su familia. Es más…era parte de su familia. Ya que así me sentía después, de vivir a su lado por tantos años.

Había tomado el primer vuelo hacia Ottawa. Después de llegar a Chicago y ver las llantas ponchadas del automóvil. Decidí que sería mejor la opción de llegar cuanto antes. Solo así podría regresar rápidamente.

Tal vez sonara como un vil cobarde.

Pero, tenía en cuenta que mi cordura colgaba de un hilo transparente. Si mis instintos me obligaban a buscar a Renesmee. Podría caer en un abismo profundo del que no podría salir.

Algo que con el pasar de los kilómetros viajando en carretera. Meditaría hasta llegar a una absurda conclusión. Una que era guiada por la inconsciencia y seguida por el corazón.

El avión no tardaría en aterrizar. Necesitaba estar en tierra firme y así llamar a Rose. Suspire al no tener la osadía para llamarla con sus múltiples sobrenombres que he acumulado con el pasar de los años.

Hice el recuento de mi vida. Todo había sido por ella y para ella. Cualquier cosa que hice fue para complacerla. ¿Qué había ganado? Nada. La soledad y un atisbo de negrura. Me había convertido en un ser compasivo. En una persona que se complementa con la felicidad de los demás. En un mediocre que vive a costa de los demás.

No mas pensé con pesadez. Llegando daría media vuelta al saber que rayos era lo que pasaba. Lo hacía por ella. Por mi amiga…no tenía otra opción.

De algún modo tenía que recompensarle las miles de formas en que me trato como parte de la familia. Tenía claro que no todo fue merito de Alice. Los demás también juntaron el castillo de naipes. Ese mismo que ahora iba cayendo. Carta por carta y torre por torre amontonada.

Trague saliva al sentir la acumulación de humedad en los ojos. Trate de despejar-en vano- los pensamientos que me torturaban.

-Señor- una mano se acoplo en mi hombro derecho- podría ponerse el cinturón. Estamos a punto de aterrizar- sonrió con seducción. Ladeando su sonrisa y guiñando su gran ojo azulado. Asentí con la cabeza y deje de prestarle atención.

Pobre chica. Si supiera que tengo mala suerte hasta para repartir, ni siquiera se dedicaría a coquetearme.

Hice lo que me indico y espere con ansias que la turbulencia para aterrizar se calmara. De algo estaba seguro. El cielo no es para mí. Soy un animal de tierra y por lo tanto ¡Odio las malditas alturas!

Oprimí con fuerza los parpados. La revoltura de mi estomago no ayudaba mucho que digamos. Más bien me hacía pensar en, que este aparato del demonio, caería hasta estrellarse contra el asfalto. Me negué a pensar en eso. Era una completa locura. No era la primera vez que viajaba. Con los Cullen, queriendo enseñarle a Ness las maravillas del mundo. El viajar por los cielos era tan común como dormir para un humano. Aun así mi cuerpo e instinto primario. Me ponían nervioso al no tener vegetación y tierra firme a mí alrededor.

Apreté con fuerza las dos partes para acomodar los brazos.

Diablos.

Me empezaba a marear y no como al principio. Siempre tendía a que mi cuerpo respondiera de maneras extrañas. Debía tener fobia al subir. Pero no, Jacob Black, tenía miedo a bajar y estrellarse.

Que hombre

Deje de lado el sarcasmo usado por mi conciencia. La maldita seguía en contra y no había forma de hacerla reaccionar. Al fin y al cabo. Sería la única que me hablaría después de este día. Me hundiría de nuevo en la casucha que tengo y me pondría en engorda a ver si mitigo mis penas con comida chatarra.

El rechino de las llantas tocando tierra firme, hizo que me estremeciera y cada uno de los vellos de la nuca se erizo de una manera sorprendente.

Me repetía que no faltaba más de cinco minutos para acabar con el martirio. Quería contabilizarlos pero el tiempo estaba en mi contra. Todo parecía que estuviese pausado.

Cuando-por fin- el maldito avión dejo de moverse y sentí a las personas a mi alrededor levantarse, volvía a respirar con normalidad.

Tome la mochila y la puse sobre mi espalda. No tenía más que lo indispensable.

Dinero, pasaporte, identificaciones y tarjetas de crédito.

Ningún cambio de ropa. Solo una vieja chamarra de cuero que me encantaba. Podía sentir, al bajar los escalones, que el frio congelado del otoño empezaba a hacer estragos en la ciudad. Qué extraño.

Si este hermoso país es conocido por sus calurosos días soleado.

Dos puntos y al tercero me doy un beso.

Trate de no reírme de mis pensamientos. Pensarían que ese grandulón se ha vuelto loco. Tenía que pasar desapercibido. Claro eso o que los malditos guardias de seguridad me lleven al ya conocido "CUARTO BLANCO" en donde me bombardearían con preguntas sobre mi origen y mi profesión.

Soy un hombre lobo de la Push y me dedico a matar vampiros

Linda respuesta. De seguro me darán una buena paliza con sus macanas y después me enviarían con algún loquero que me interne en un centro para retrasados mentales.

Al cruzar la aduana y no tener que declarar nada. Saque el celular de mi bolsillo para prenderlo. Las luces del móvil alumbraban con la estúpida tonada de "Bienvenido" y sus canciones sosas.

Las personas trataban de esquivarme. Algo que debía admitir no era fácil. Mis buenos dos metros de altura y mi cuerpo al estilo "_La Mole_". Les obstruía la mitad del paso. Nadie se atrevía a decirme nada. Me temían y de vez en cuando es mejor eso a que te usen de tapete cada que se les da la gana.

Ojala con los vampiros y las hibridas fuera lo mismo. Pero debía admitir que era todo lo contrario. Ninguno me vería terrorífico más bien verían a un pachoncito lobo de color rojizo, al cual de dan una orden y viene moviendo la cola.

Diablos.

-Que bajo he caído- suspire con pesadez después de ofenderme con mis propias palabras.

-¿Hablando solo Jacob?- escuche la pregunta llena de gracia detrás de mí. Sin pensarlo dos veces. Di media vuelta para encontrarme con Emmet. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se expandió por su rostro. No pude evitarlo y le devolví con la misma alevosía aquella sonrisa transparente y pura que lo caracterizaba. La mía fue más bien una mueca dañina que nunca imagine tener. No era buen actor pero podría interpretar un mejor papel- Vamos sé que me extrañabas.

-Lo que tu digas Emmet- rodé los ojos antes de que sintiera el frio de su cuerpo estrecharse contra el tibio del mío. Me abrazo y levanto del piso. Nos veríamos como homosexuales. No me importaba. Era acogedor volver a tener cariño y no solo en sueños. Me apresaba al igual que yo lo hacía. Me alejo e inspecciono de pies a cabeza.

-Te vez más gordo- revelo atrabancándose con sus carcajadas.

-Sí y tu mas imbécil- contraataque. Me ofendía. Estaba claro que estar encerrado y devorar bolsas de frituras no me mantenía en forma. Pero mis genes y mi temperatura corporal se encargaban de evaporar las calorías. Aparte he ido a correr a Chicago de vez en cuando para sacar dinero.

Maldito. Ya me hizo sentir inferior. Gordo y deprimido. Bonita combinación para un hombre que le rompió el corazón.

-Al grano Emmet tengo asuntos que atender y debo regresar hoy mismo- la seriedad de escucho en al cortar sus carcajadas. Su mirada se quedo clavada en mi rostro frustrado.

-¿Te vas tan pronto?

-Diablos Emmet. Me siento como si fueras mi pareja y estes dolido. Para el tren amigo. Para que me necesitan…

-Bien. No es mi intensión aflorar tus sentimientos. Rose me pidió que viniera a buscarte.

-¿Cómo supieron que llegaría en avión?

-No lo sabíamos. Pero algunos billetes y tu nombre en una lista. Ayudo mucho. Edward está en la carretera esperando.

-Oh.

-lo llamaría pero Rose me ha pedido que se confidencial el asunto. No quiere que nadie aparte de Edward se entere.

-En especial ella- revele entrecerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza.

-Si- suspiro- mañana es su boda.

Después de escuchar el desquebrajar de mi corazón. Y de meditar sus palabras. Me di cuenta que debía huir de cualquier manera. No sería nuevamente el amigo indispensable en una boda. No bailaría con ella el vals. Es más, no podrá fingir sin querer suicidarme frente al altar.

-Lo siento- susurro llevando su mano a mi hombro.

Suspire inculcándome valor.

-No importa. Vine porque Alice se escuchaba mal. Necesito saber que es lo que pasa.

-Larga historia.

-Se te acaba el tiempo. Por lo tanto empieza ahora. Hay un vuelo en media hora. No dudare en largarme y nunca mas volver a verlos.

-Vamos Jake. Yo no te he hecho nada.

-No pero-dude al contestarle- es por mi cordura…

-Está bien. Sígueme…

-Estás loco. Dije que necesito respuestas no que quiero ir a tomar el té.

-Tranquilo hombre. No te llevare a casa. Rose y Alice están en el estacionamiento. Este no es lugar para decirte el plan.

-¿Cuál plan?- pregunte al verlo caminar hacia la salida.

-Pronto lo sabrás…

No me quedo de otra y camine pisándole los talones. Su comportamiento me hacía pensar que las cosas no estaban bien. El tendía a bromear y alardear de muchas cosas. Pero, no de aceptar así como así mis debates internos.

Pasamos a la muchedumbre que nos veía con sorpresa en sus caras. Algunas mujeres cuchicheaban sobre nosotros y los hombres solo rodaban los ojos. Pensarían que somos una masa de esteroides. O que somos de esos modelos de revistas para damas.

No me importaba. Después de saber que mañana seria su boda. Me quedaba solo la mejor de las opciones. Abordar un avión de regreso al saber lo que quiero. No me dejaría convencer. No aceptaría sus miles de invitaciones y mucho menos el chantaje emocional que me hiciera ceder.

Pude captar el automóvil de la Barbie. Un Mercedes color negro con cuatro puertas y un motor que ruge con el mínimo toque del acelerador.

Capte el olor de las vampiras. Les agradecía que no me mintieran. Y llegue a pensar que tal vez, Ness, vendría con ellos para usar sus trucos mágicos y lograr que me quede sufriendo al verla vestida de blanco y entregada a los brazos de otro.

Faltaban algunos metros para llegar. Emmet se dio media vuelta y fingió sonreír. Clavo sus ojos dorados en los míos y estos mostraban dolor.

-Ella-empezó a hablar por lo bajo- no es la misma.

-¿De quién hablas?

-Alice- suspiro agachando la cabeza- ella ha cambiado.

-No entiendo.

-Solo- me estremeció con su mirada- tranquilo Jacob.

No dijimos nada más. Caminamos los pasos que faltaban. Y Emmet dio la vuelta completa para entrar al asiento del piloto. Me quede parado. Pero a los pocos segundos, se abrió la puerta del copiloto.

El aire empalagoso de su aroma, penetro las fosas nasales. El olor característico de los vampiros con su toque dulzón mezclado con melocotón. Me hizo entrar sin miramientos. Cerré la puerta aun dudosa. Esperaba que el automóvil no diera marcha. No quería saltar…

-Jacob- chillo la voz de mi amiga a las espaldas. No había felicidad en ella. Si no puro dolor. Como si viera en mi nombre. Lo más sagrado…me gire rápidamente. Estaba sumergida en los asientos de piel. Enrollada entre los brazos marmoleas de Rosalie. La sostenía como si esta fuera escapar. Su piel se veía aun más pálida. Las ojeras bajo sus expresivos ojos estaban prominentes y de un color negruzco. Como si no hubiera bebido sangre por una buena temporada. La llama que irradiaban sus ojos. Suspicaces y llenos de energía. Se habían vuelto oscuros y sin gota de vitalidad.

-¿Alice?- pregunte aun dudando que fuera aquel duende travieso que siempre me hacia reír.

Asintió y fingió sonreír. Desvió la mirada y la centro en el vidrio lateral. Estaba confundido.

-Jacob- hablo Rosalie llamando mi atención- Es necesario que ella se valla contigo. Sus cosas están en la cajuela. Será por un mes. Toma- me dio un sobre y lo toma sin pensarlo- ahí te explicamos con mayor detalle las cosa.

-Pero ¿Cómo?

-Por favor- suplico para mi sorpresa. Alice parecía abstraída en un mundo paralelo.

-No entiendo-confesé.

-Lo entenderás después…

-No es una trampa hermano- susurro Emmet sumergido en el volante. Todos tenían sus facciones contraídas.

-Alice- trate de llamar su atención pero fue en vano- alguien me podría decir ¿qué paso aquí?

Sin que me diera cuenta. Emmet bajo del automóvil y me indico que lo siguiera.

Salí sin pensarlo, no sin antes darle una ojeada a la diminuta mujer que Rosalie trataba como si fuera a una prisionera.

Nos alejamos algunos metros. De hecho casi pisábamos el primer escalón para entrar al aeropuerto. Lo suficientemente lejos para que las vampiras no escucharan los susurros que decíamos.

-Jasper- empezó a hablar con su rostro fijo en sus pies.

-Jasper ¿Qué?

-El ha regresado con su creadora. María…

-¿Qué?

-Lo que has escuchado. Desde que te fuiste. Alice se quedo sin nadie. El nunca regreso. El la abandono…


End file.
